


False Dreams

by MyHappysugarlife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHappysugarlife/pseuds/MyHappysugarlife
Summary: "Burn your discs."Tommy looked at him, utterly shocked. They want him to burn his discs?"They symbolize war between us and I don't want any wars with you anymore. We're friends now."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	False Dreams

"Tommy."  
He didn't listen. 

"Tommy, stop."  
Dream easily dodged a chair that was intentionally thrown his way. 

Tommy fell on the ground, his iron armor rattled as he shook pitifully. He had taken down the party decorations- or more like ripped them.

They couldn't do this one thing for him! Go to this stupid party and just simply enjoy it with him! He was inviting them for a good time with him and they didn't even come?

"Tommy."  
He let out a shaky breath. A gentle yet firm hand gripped his shoulder.

Tommy immediately knew who it was when he saw the fingerless white gloves and green skin. Then again he would know either way because they are the only one that actually showed up. They were the only one that showed up.

"Come on, get up." Dream's grip lowered to his upper arm and pulled him up. Tommy dragged his feet.

"Maybe they're just late."  
Tommy whipped around and stormed past Dream. 

"They're not fucking "late" they just didn't want to goddamn come!"  
The beach looked like a literal wreck. 

"Tom-"

"Give me your pickaxe."  
Tommy looked at Dream with an angry determined face. 

"Please"  
Dream looked at Tommy, the lifeless smile on his mask looked intimidating.

"Just for two seconds."  
Dream looked at him then gave him the pickaxe that was tied around his leg with a leather belt.

Tommy dragged himself towards the nether portal with Dream following close behind. 

"I made it easy for them to visit me. I babied them! And they couldn't even make the low effort trip!"  
Tommy started to make a big hole in the middle of the bridge and only replacing it with measly wood...

————————————–————————

Tommy started getting worse after that, he was used to seeing Dream and only Dream. He saw the trident as a symbol of friendship. He glanced at it in the corner of the tent. 

It was raining like the day Dream had given it to him, but Dream was nowhere to be found. He hasn't visited him in three days. There was no way he would just stop visiting him, right? 

Why would he just stop now? He came the first day Tommy became exiled.

What could he be doing right now? Must be important for him to be gone.

He wouldn't be gone for no reason... right?

A certain compass was forgotten in one of his chests.

Tommy didn't hear the sound outside his tent, very much lost in his thoughts. 

"Tommy."  
He jumped in surprise as he heard his name. He turned towards the entrance of his tent. 

"Dream! Where were you?"  
They were soaking wet.

"Fighting a war against terrorists."  
Tommy was taken aback for a hot second. There were terrorists in the SMP now? Interesting. Why wouldn't Dream just exile them too?

"I- Are- are you ok?"  
Tommy noticed that they also had a trident. They must have traveled with it. An unfamiliar warm feeling rose in his chest.

"Yeah, should have seen the other guys."  
Tommy blinked at Dream's smug reply. A sudden burst of happiness ran through his body when he finally realized he wasn't alone anymore.

It doesn't matter that he was gone! He had a good reason too! He was fighting a group of terrorists for god's sake. That's important.

"So, Dream, what do you want to do?"  
Tommy didn't care if Dream would want to explode his armor again. If it would keep him here it was beyond worth it.

He would do anything for his only friend to stay and care for him.

————————————————————

It's been two months since he saw anyone that's not Dream, but it's not like it's the worst thing ever. Dream is his friend, his best friend.

Dream cares so much about him. Why else would they offer their own shoes that they were wearing in order to give Tommy new shoes because he lost one? His other friends would never do that. 

Dream cooked him dinner multiple times because he cares that Tommy passed out from hunger. Would anyone else do that?! Surely not. Dream cares about him. Dream is his friend. 

Dream saved him multiple times. Dream hanged out with him. Dream did things for him. They did things with him. 

They try to come daily. They don't come out of pity. They came to him from the start. They were there for him.

They even offered to let Tommy see the Christmas tree!

A friend would do that, a true friend. 

"Tommy."  
He immediately turned his attention to Dream. They were watching the sunset together, like friends. 

"You know I'm your friend, right?"  
Yeah, Dream is his friend.

"Of course."  
Tommy shifted, kinda confused why Dream would ever ask this.

"I wanted to tell you something."  
Tommy would listen to anything that Dream would have to say. Dream has no reason to lie to him. What would he gain from it?

"Ranboo... he..."  
Dream shook his head as Tommy shot him a concerned look. Did Ranboo do something to Dream, his friend? 

"He what? Dream."

"He stole all of the beach party invites so no one would come."  
Tommy froze completely. Ranboo? He would do that? Well, Ranboo hasn't been visiting him at all, but he would do that? 

"I... I need to talk to him."  
Tommy started to get up from his spot on the beach.

"No."  
Dream had grabbed his arm and stood up with him as Tommy looked confused. 

"He doesn't deserve an explanation. When has he ever visited you in the last month? He doesn't care about you."  
Tommy completely stopped in his spot. He looked down with shadows on his face. 

Why has he ever thought that Ranboo has ever cared about him? He was just like the rest of them, uncaring to him.

"Tommy."  
Then again, Tommy turned his full attention to Dream. 

"Forget about him."  
Tommy looked back at him. They were right. Why should he give a shit about him if he would leave him for the dead? He doesn't deserve for Tommy to remember him at all.

"Ok, ok I will."  
Dream patted his shoulder, looking proud. Tommy sighs and then smiled, shaking the weight off his chest.

"I guess it's just you and me now."  
Dream tilted their head.

"I want to give you something."  
A gift? Tommy would take it any day. He only ever gets gifts from Dream now. Not that it's bad, Dream's his only friend. He still loves the trident they had given him.

Dream lead him up to his juke-book next to his tent. He took out a yellow and reddish-purple disc. Tommy's heart sped up, excitement replaced any emotion that he had might been feeling earlier. 

A pigstep disc. 

"I will give you this if you do something for me."  
Tommy would literally do anything for Dream whether or not there was a gift involved.

"Burn your discs."  
Tommy looked at him, utterly shocked. They want him to burn his discs?

"They symbolize war between us and I don't want any wars with you anymore. We're friends now."  
Tommy's eyes widened. Friends, they were friends. Friends, real friends cared for each other.

"We can find new discs, together."  
Why should he care for the discs? He gave them up for a country that exiled him and left him. 

He walked into the tent and grabbed the discs out of the ender chest and returned to Dream, who was already starting a small fire. 

He looked at the discs one more time before tossing them into the fire. He shouldn't care for them anymore. They were from a time where Dream and he were at war. 

They weren't at war anymore, they cared for each other and looked out for one another. Tommy took a deep breath. The smell of smoke came into his lungs. 

Dream pats his arm as they give him his reward. 

Tommy looked at the almost set sun as the music plays in the background.


End file.
